


Just a Dream

by ephaporia



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Carrie Underwood's Song AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, Wedding Dream
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephaporia/pseuds/ephaporia
Summary: Mimpi Eiji Okumura untuk berbahagia bersama Ash Lynx, kini hanyalah mimpi.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari lagu Carrie Underwood yang berjudul sama seperti judul fic ini. Tapi nggak semuanya mirip karena setting ceritanya berbeda. Saya hanya buat ini separalel mungkin dengan cerita BF yang asli.

Seluruh ruangan putih tampak memantulkan cahaya kepada seorang pemuda berpakaian putih yang sedang membenahi pakaiannya agar terlihat rapi dan menawan. Kemeja formal putih dengan tuxedo putih dan celana putih sepadan dengan kulitnya yang kuning langsat khas Asia, lengkap dengan sarung tangan putih yang melekat di tangannya. membuat pemuda asal Jepang itu terlihat seperti malaikat. Rambut hitamnya disisir belakang agar terlihat rapi namun sebagian poni rambutnya di sebelah kanan ia biarkan begitu saja agar terlihat lebih keren dan tidak terkesan nerdy.

Di saat ia sedang merapikan dirinya di cermin sambil tersenyum membayangkan hari spesialnya, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan pria Asia paruh baya berkumis dan berjanggut datang menghampiri dirinya. Ia turut senang melihat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri tampak bahagia.

“Sampai kapan kau terus merapikan dirimu? Kau sudah cukup rapi, Ei-chan. Lagipula kau bukanlah wanita yang memang tiap saat harus memastikan dandanannya pas dan tidak menor.” Kata pria paruh baya tersebut.

“Aku tahu, Ibe-san. Tapi demi dirinya, aku harus terlihat sempurna agar dia makin terpesona padaku.” Jawab pemuda Jepang itu yang dipanggil sebagai Ei-chan, atau nama lengkapnya Eiji Okumura. Ia menyinggung seseorang yang sangat spesial dalam hidupnya selama beberapa tahun ini hingga sekarang.

“Dia pasti akan terpesona padamu apapun dirimu. Aku bisa pastikan itu.” Kata Ibe-san, atau bernama lengkap Shunichi Ibe sembari ikut merapikan tuxedo Eiji, memastikan agar penampilan Eiji sudah sempurna.

“Apa kau sudah siap, ‘anakku’? Dia sudah menunggumu di sana.” Tanya Ibe sembari memberikan lengan untuk Eiji, menggodanya dengan sebutan ‘anakku’ bak seorang ayah kandung Eiji.

Eiji kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga mawar merah berjumlah sembilan tangkai itu sambil menghirup aroma segar khas dari bunga-bunga tersebut.

“Tentu saja, ‘ayah’.” Balas Eiji tak kalah bersikap seperti seorang anak, menggandeng lengan Ibe dan berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan ganti putih tersebut.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaf, baru sebagian aja. Setidaknya mau ngasih gambaran sedikit tentang isi ceritanya.


End file.
